home, at last
by bookoholic me
Summary: read please. is a one shote about Rose and her destiny


**DISCLAIMER i do NOT own vampire academy. richelle mead does**

**

* * *

**

I was so, but so excited. After all that i have been through i was finaly happy. Today i was getting maried. And Lissa -yes, the Queen Vasilisa Dragomir- is my Made of Honor, but i think that she was a little more excited than me. She went in my room this morning and asked me, with a VERY serious face, the kind of face she has in council meetings and all, "Rose, are you sure that this is what you want? I mean, i know that you love each other, but isn´t this a little weard? I thought that you won´t EVER let go to your guardian job to get married...". She ended the last sentence like she wanted to say more but didn´t knew how to put it in words. she was queen for more than three years now but with me she was allways the same Lissa. I couldn´t stand for her that serious so i reveald my secret to her. "Liss, please don´t pass out or something like that but i need to tell you something" i said with my straightest face and voice. "Please, sitt down." As soon as she sat i began telling her with a small voice"Please don´t be mad at me because i didn´t told you this sooner but i would announce it tonight. Well, i will still make the announcement." I took a deep breath and i continued"Liss, I. Am. Pregnant." At first i thought that she didn´t heard me but after a few seconds she loocked at me with a huge joy all over her face. " I can´t belive it" she cryed. "I mean congratulations and-" she cut herself off "Oh my God! Rose-" now i cut her off. "you won´t say a word about this Lissa because is my job to do it. He doesn´t know yet and i want that to stay like this. Promise me you won´t say a word, Lissa!".She promised and than we left to the church.

He was waiting for me inside church. He wore a grey suit and a serious face but his eyes were so full of pride and of joy and of happyness. he loved me so much...

we just smiled for the lenght of the religious service and peek at each other, until the priest asked the most important question. It was THE QUESTION. "Rosemary Hathaway, do you accept this man to be your lawful weded husband, for good and for worse, for sick and for well, until death do you part?"

I was so excited when i said"I do". now the priest asked the man beside me the same question with a tiny change -the name, obviously. He said "I do" without esitation.

the priest turned now to the people inside church and said -i think i missed some of his words because all i heard was-"and i have the privilege to introduce you mr. and mrs. Belikov. You may now kiss your wife"

That kiss will stay on my lips until i will die, and i will allways remember the look on his eyes: love, pride, love, joy and did i mention love?

The party was really nice and the moment of my announcement was almost there, ten more minutes.

Finaly the DJ said that "Mrs. Rose Belikova has something very important to say, so we should keep a little quiet.2

After that, i spoke. "Well, i don´t know how to say this so i am going to do it Rose Hathaway style- even though i am Rose Belikova now. Old habits die hard, I know. So what i want to say is that i... am... kind of...ummm... pregnant." .There was an inconfortable silence, but it only took about three or four seconds, before the love of my life, Dimitri, asked me a question. fortunately i already knew the answer.

"How... how is this posible? how did this happened?"

i decided to play a little with him "Dimitri Belikov, i thought that you already know how. When a man and a woman-"i started, but he cut me off.

"Roza, i am serious, it should be impossible. I mean we are both dhampires and..." he didn´t knew how to continue, so i took the lead and spoke "Well, i am shadow kissed, that means that i died. and when i came back i wasn´t the same. my body changed a little. and you were strigoi so you died also and when you came back your body was- guess what- changed. so we were able to create life". i end up my speech saying that "i am two months already"

he hugged me and he kissed and he -well we actualy- were so happy. looking at our friends i could see that i was a very happy woman; Adrian was there with Sydney, they were dating for a half year now; Mia was there with Eddie, they were going to get maried in a year; Lissa was there, happy with christian and a wedding ring on her finger; my parents; they were so happy abuot me, yes my life was perfect with my russian god beside me and his family alongside.

Well is been forty-six since than and i still cherish that memory, especialy today, because today i have to cherish it all alone. My beloved Dimitri died bravely in battle two months ago, trying to defeat me. He wasn´t young anymore, but he wasn´t powerless. He kept that badass reputation until he lost his last battle; he... well we had no chance against twenty strigoi looking for revenge, but they said that only him should pay with his life, that my punnishment should be different, so they let me live. They let me live without the very center of my life. Don´t get me wrong, i love my children very very much but he was... my reason for life, and now i am so, so hollow. I feel like the hell opened benith my feets, ready to swalow me.

I was distracted because twoo things happened in the same time: the door bell rang, i knew that there were my children Mason, Anna and Yeva with their families. the other thing was a huge pain inside my skulland i pased out.

but i woke up almost in the same time except that i was no longer in New York, where we lived after Dimitri and i got married, but in.. Russia. In Baia. And i was looking at Dimitri. he look like the day we got married he was so young... but he wasn´t alone. Lissa´s family, his mother and grandmother, Mason -my good friend Mason- , Christian, Mia, my parents were with him. I also noticed a little boy with dark cicocolate eyes and brown hair. My little Abe, he died when he was five during one horible atack when we lost also Christian, and many other moroi and dhampire friend and family. Dimitri said my name an I turned to face him, but i got a little distracted as i saw myself looking like seventeen again."Roza, come my love" and i reached his hand.

I was finaly home and safe

* * *

review please

thank you


End file.
